


Because His Love Is Infinite

by Sierra (sugarlouis), sugarlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AMA's, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Okay bye, Sad, and louis, i hate my life, i love you harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlouis/pseuds/Sierra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlouis/pseuds/sugarlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Louis tells us how much Harry actually means to him/after Harry fucks up at the AMA's..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because His Love Is Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking know okay. I hate life and Harry did amazing at the AMA's so shut up okay

The second the camera had switched over and the boys were left in the dark to exit the stage Harry stormed off. Of course Louis followed but that didn't stop the big footed boy from running to the unoccupied bathroom in a wing of the arena that was nearly deserted.

Louis slowed down next to the door and breathed deeply in and out. He new how Harry got when he didn't perform his best. He remembers a few days back when they sang on X-Factor, how nervous Harry was about singing their new song. Obviously he smashed it but that didn't change the fact Harry was even more nervous for this performance, which if it were up to Louis, he smashed as well.

He closes his eyes and sinks to the floor. He knows Harry is probably in there beating himself up and there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. 

It fucking hurts.

This beautiful, perfect boy, who sings like gods very own angels is a wall away crying on the bathroom floor because of a slightly off note and there was nothing in the world Louis could say or do. He fucking hated this life sometimes and not because of anything to have to do with himself but because of the amount of pain his boyfriend has to go through. Louis would gladly take every single horrible tabloid headline and snarky remark by the press he could if it meant keeping Harry safe.

Because Harry is delicate, and the fans don't know that. They see rugged Harry.. They don't know he sleeps with his thumb in his mouth and has about a hundred different onesies he lounges in when they finally get a day alone. The fans don't know how cute he gets when he's tired or how needy he is after he's just had a mind blowing orgasm. They don't see his baby boy. His true Harry.

"Baby..." He slowly starts off to see what kind of mood Harry is in right now. He's been sitting in silence, listening quietly to Harry's sobs and it's just too much, "Baby, please... You smashed it out there.."

He hears Harry sob even harder now and, god, there goes the last of his shattered heart. Fallen to meet with the rest of the pieces deep in his stomach. He feels sick, like he might throw up every single bad comment people make about his baby every single day and every single nasty look anyone has ever gave him.

He slowly lays down on the hard cement ground, right in front of the door and slips his fingers under the crack. It takes a bit but Harry intertwines his hand with Louis' and that simple gesture on Harry's part completely restores Louis' shattered chest.

They lay there, for five or ten minutes in complete understanding and comfort.

Finally, Harry opens the door and Louis is met with red rimmed eyes and wet cheeks and a messed up quiff. He's met with a dimpled young boy who takes him back to the days when his life was much simpler. He is met with his entire heart and soul and even the fans can see that when they look at each other.

No amount of contracts or fake girlfriends can stop Harry from giving him that look and he returning it. The amount of love he has for this beautiful boy is something he doesn't think anyone has ever felt for anyone, ever. This love is infinite and forever and never ending. It's like a circle of wrongs and rights and reasons they don't belong together but also reason they do. It's every bad day and every late night. It's every rumor and lie and fight and kiss and hug and smile, it's everything. Harry knows that.

He quickly takes the lanky boy in his arms and holds him tightly and shushes his whimpers and kisses his hair and they lay like that. They cherish it because once they get out there... Out where there are cameras and people... They have to be happy and straight and, 'just friends'.. So he will cherish this moment and hold it in his heart forever, the night Harry sang perfectly at the AMA's. The night his Harry made history in his heart and in his mind, and the night their love grew even more.


End file.
